board8fandomcom-20200216-history
DragonMaester
DragonMaester, or DM for short, joined the board sometime in 2003, he's not sure when exactly. A fairly popular user, he rarely takes part in the dozens of user contests that happen on the board. He likes to stay away from the major happenings of the board, only posting when he sees that something is terribly wrong. Several times he has posted about controversial subjects and opened many a user's eyes to the truth. The aspect most people know him for though is that he is gay. This fact has not changed anyone's opinion of him though, as they all see him as a pretty cool guy. After getting DragonMaester banned, he was given his current account, PrestoChango, by the former user of that name. Although not as active on the board as he used to be, he is still quite popular amongst the board regualars. One of his favorite escapades was making a simple remark on the Board 8 chatroom to invade POTD, which they all did immediately because he is cool like that. He was the original person who started the Cloud/Reno fad with this pic. http://i23.photobucket.com/albums/b393/DragonMaester/arock.jpg Which later, Agasonex turned into this ASCII ………………………'\„ ……………………….'\'\„.„|\,..„ …………………^~--~-"\ "~„"\„)\,.„ …………….._„-~^"-~„-~-"\ "\„ '|'|/-„_…_…„-~„-~^" …………~-~"-~^"„~"_„-_„\ „" '\„/"^~\./'| '\/'"\„"-^"¯¯¯""~"--_ ………._„~"¯_„-~^"¯-~"/'/' /'¯/ '|'\ '\./'_„| '|-| "|-~^"^~-"¯"~„"^~- ………,/'-~^"¯_„-~^/' . ,|' „/| /''| '|\'|'\'\(_„„| |-|::|'-~^""¯:"~„::"~„¯"~„_ …….„~"__„„--~ .,/' . „/'~",|,/'/''||' '\ \ //_ '\| |::|"¯'\:'\:\¯"~„"~„ '\¯"~ ……..„/_„-~^"„-~/' _/'/'| .,/'|//|' -|-^ . '\, . . ' |':|)„/'/'"\"~-„_:"\:'\"\„'\ ……….-~^"_„-,/'-'| ( '|/'~\, /''| .. . . -~' . . /|:|'-~'|:::"\:"~„¯"~'\\"' …………"\"^~-„_/'"~'| |' .'\, '|.. . .(/'.. . . .' ||.. ."\::~"~--"\„'\"\| ………AR'| ; ; ; ¯"~-„\| . .'\ |_.. . |.. _„-~" .. .. ."~-„_"~-/'\/"~„—„„_ ………_„~"~-, ; ; ; ; ;¯"~-„'\_¯"~'~——\ . .'\.. . . . .¯"/' ,/'¯'~„_~-"~-„_ ….,-~"¯-,_"~-„; ;~-,; ; ; ; ,/"/'…………..'\,. .'\.. . . ,~"/,/';; ::,/'¯"~-„_"~„ .„-~""¯¯"~„"~„;"\„; ; "~; ; |' /'¯"~„………..."~„.. ..„/' . ./';; ::,/':: :: :: :"\„~'\ /.. . . .^"¯¯'\,; '\„;;"~„' ' '\; '||';'\_));'\………,/'_ ,|"\/' /' . /';; ;;/':: :: :: :: :: "\-"\, .. . . . . . . . '\; ;"\,;;;"~,;"\||'\|_'\-„_\………\"\, \.'|'\ . ,/';; ;;|';; :: ;;,-~;__„„'\"\'\ .. .. . . . . . . .'\; ; "\„;;;;'\„;\/"¯\|-„_\…….,/|/'|;'\\ |'|"\/';; ;; '|;,/';,~'_„~"::; :: :"\'\\ .. .. . . . . . .. .'|; ; ; "\,;;;;'\/';;;;/'|::('……..'\;; '|;'\'\'| ,|;; ;; ;;|/-"-~";; ;; ::;:: ::: '|;'\\ .. .. .. .. ..,-~"/'"'\, ; ;_'\;;;;;"\,/'/'::/\………'\'\;|';;'\\| |';; ;; ,/'-";;,/';; ;; ;; ;; ;; ; '|:'\"\ '. .. .. .. . . .'|¯; ; "~"'\;;"\,;;;;"\;'|::::'\-~-„__'\:'|';;;;'\'\'\;; ;'\|';; ,/';; ;; ;; ;; ;; ,~"|: :"\" . . .. .. . . ..,|„-~^"¯;;;;'\_„/'\;;;;'\'|:: :/|'|:: ::¯'|;'\'\; ;'\|:'\;; ;|,- : ;; ; ; ;; ;,-~" ::/': :: :'\, . . .. .. . . ../';;;;;;;;_„~"¯; ; "\;;'\'\:/':: :'|:: :: /';; "\'\;;'\'|;;„/': ;; ;; ;; ; ; ;; ;; ;;,| :: :: ::"~-„_ . .. .. .. . ../'_„--~^"; ; ; ; ; ; ; \'\;'\|:: :: '|:: ::"~„;;'|;;"~'\/: ;; ;; ;; ;; ;; ; :: :: /|::: : : :: . . :¯"~-„_ .. .. .. . ..,/¯; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; '\"\;"\„:: :: :: ::|"\;;|';; ;,|';; ;; ;; ;; ;-~":: ;; :: |'::: : : : : . .: : '\'\::"~„_ .. .. .. . ' .'"\; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; '\ ;"~'\~-„ :: '\'\:;:'|;; ;,/';; ;; ;;-~:: ;; ;; ;; :::|'\:: : ::: : : .: : ::'| : . . ¯"~-, This ended up with many users getting banned for spamming it for a whole day in multiple topics. category:users